


Covers and Pillows

by Tildathings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wrapping Christmas present, covers and pillows, specially ordered bedclothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tildathings/pseuds/Tildathings
Summary: Sherlock is wrapping the Christmas present to John and remembering a case they had in November. John and Rosie are now living at Baker Street.





	Covers and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by softgayheart. Thank you for your big help, Tilda

It’s Christmas Eve and Sherlock is wrapping presents to John, Rosie and Mrs Hudson. He looks at the package he is holding in his hands. A thrilling feeling goes through his body. What will John think about his present? Will he be angry or think that it’s a reminder of a case they had the same week he and Rosie moved in at Baker Street in November?

A man had come to them on Tuesday when all the house was in uproar over all the things the Watson’s had moved over last day. For being a little person, Rosie has many things. Just building the playpen in the living room had taken a hour that morning.

The man’s name was Mr. Blue!

The day before had been his birthday. His wife had given him a set of bedsheets. These bed sheets were special, but Mr. Blue had a big problem with telling them why.

He was stammering and humming before he at last got out what he was trying to say.

“The sheets were specially made for us. She had taken a photo of me laying naked in the bed on my left side reaching my right arm and hand against the other side of the bed.”

“Don’t you share the bed?” John couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Yes, we do, and that photo she used was one of the intimate photos I had taken of her at a special time we had together.” Mr. Blue blushed bright red and didn’t know where to look.

Sherlock took pity on the man and filled in the rest.

“She is also naked in this photo, lying on her side, turned against your side of the bed reaching for you?”

Mr. Blue whispered out a “Yes.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem? Somewhere at that little shop there are photos of me and my wife naked! A photo of me, a slightly overweight middle-aged man, and my beautiful wife!”

“Oh, you want us to retrieve the photos?”

“Yes, thank you!”

“Why don’t you or your wife ask the shopkeep to give you your photos back?”

“I-” Mr. Blue stumbled on the words, but tried again to answer Sherlock. He was blushing furiously.

“I can’t ask the woman at the counter to get me my naked photos.”

“So the problem isn’t your wife’s photo?”

“She’s beautiful and she hasn’t got any problems with her naked body!”

“She can’t retrieve the photo of you?”

“She doesn’t understand the problem!”

“How does she not?”

“She said that she trusts the women who made the bedclothes, and she thinks I am very handsome and sexy in that photo?!”

“Mr. Blue, your wife loves you very much.” Before Sherlock could say anything else, Mr. Blue interrupted him.

“I know! That’s not the problem. The problem is that little shop and the three women working there!”

“Haven’t they already seen the photo of your body when working on the bedclothes?” John had a hard time not smiling.

“Yes, they have, but I want to be sure they don't take them out again and make fun of them!”

“Mr. Blue, why would they do such a thing?”

“I don’t know if they will do that, but I don’t want them to have the chance to do it.”

“Ok, I will take the case.” John looked at him, looking very surprised.

Sherlock smiles when he thinks of John’s face at that moment.

After Mr. Blue left, John asked him why he had taken the case and what they would do.

“You will order bedclothes for us!”

“Me? What sort of bedclothes?”

“You will order bedclothes for you and your handsome boyfriend that you just moved in with.”

John just looked at Sherlock; he couldn’t gets his mind working for a moment. His mind was stuck on the “your handsome boyfriend” part of Sherlock’s words.

“How would that help you get the photos back to Mr. Blue?”

“There are only three people working there. If you occupy one person, there will only be two people that can see me. If we are lucky there will only be one other person working that day.”

“What about our photos then? How would you get our nude pictures back?”

John was rather upset.

“We don’t need to be naked! We can have underpants on. Your red ones are good ones, and I can wear my dark lilac ones?”

“So you mean I will take a photo of you in bed with dark lilac underpants reaching for me? Then you take a picture of me lying on the bed in red underpants reaching for you?!” The faster John talked, the higher his voice went.

“Don’t be stupid. We can’t have the same way of lying in bed as the Blues.” Sherlock looked rather amused.

“You will lay on your back because that’s the way you normally sleep. I will be laying on my stomach with one leg a bit higher so my bottom is more in sight.”

“You fancy you have a good looking bottom?!”

Sherlock cracked a big smile and said calmly, “That’s what all of the men at gay clubs said when I still was blessed with youth and out and into the club scene. I don’t think my butt has started to age and sag that much yet?”

“You were into going to gay clubs?”

“We all have a past, John.”

“You’re gay?”

“Yes.”

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

“I thought it wasn’t a problem for you to have a gay friend. You said the first day that it was alright for me to be whatever I was?”

“I did mean that! I’m just a bit upset that you haven’t told me anything about your sexuality after all these years as friends. For crying out loud, I told you to give Adler a chance!”

“Well, that would never happen!”

“Yes, I understand that now. Okay, shall you or I take the first photo, and in which bed?”

“I think it’s best we do it tonight after Rosie goes to bed. Then we can use my bed because it’s bigger than yours, and that way we don’t disturb Rosie?”

“Fine! But you will return the photos after we have solved the case for our client!”

“As you wish, John. Thank you for helping me and the client. To be honest, I don’t understand why Mr. Blue is so worried over his picture. He’s a good looking man in his fifties. Good muscles, good body, and big blue eyes! Funny that he’s called Blue!”

“You did find him attractive, then?”

“Yes, but sorry to say many attractive men are not gay!”

Sherlock quietly went to his bedroom after saying the last words. He didn’t see John’s face that looked so sad when he realized that Sherlock thought he was totally straight and wouldn’t make a move on him.

Later that evening, John went into Sherlock’s bedroom. He had only a bathrobe and his red snugly pants on, the pants Mary had given him when he moved back in with her after Christmas with Holmes parents. She had put 6 pairs of pants in his closet with the hope that this could help save their marriage.

He never had put any of them on for her.

John smiled when he thought of that as he entered Sherlock’s bedroom.

Sherlock looked up and stood there looking at John with longing and hunger in his eyes. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to quietly start working on the camera.

But John had seen the look. He had seen the longing and hunger in his eyes. Suddenly hope started to blossom in his heart.

“Sherlock, I have nothing against doing this. I want you to know that!”

“Good, I was a bit afraid that my information about myself earlier today would make you feel uneasiness, and that’s the last thing I want you to feel.”

“No, maybe it’s time for me to give you some information about myself that I have not told you. I’m bisexual, but have only had longer relationships with women.”

“Oh!” Surprise was all over Sherlock’s face. He hadn’t thought John would tell him this. He did know that John Hamish Watson was a very closeted bisexual after the affair with Major Sholto.

“What do you say about that?” Captain Watson was now standing in front of Sherlock. Ready for battle!

“I love you. I have been in love with you for a very long time, sorry!”

John moved with determination toward Sherlock and took the camera from his shaking hands.

“Then I think it’s time for me to be as brave as you and tell you that I love you. Yes, as a friend, but also as the man I want to make love to and eat my dinners with. Can we do that?”

“Yes!” Sherlock’s answer was a whisper on his lips as he captured John’s lips.

They were standing there kissing and letting their hands move over shoulders and backs. After some time, John murmured when he taking a breath from the kissing.

“I think it’s best we take a break and regroup before we take the photos? They will be very obscene photos if we don’t do that.”

“You mean your pants are very full?”

“Yes, and yours are also bursting, Mr. Holmes!”

“Oh! I have a very good idea what I can do with your problem if you will let me do it?”

John blushed and asked with a low voice, “You’re not a virgin?”

Sherlock was growling and frustratingly grabbing his hair.

“John, I told you not more than 5 hours ago that in my youth I was into the gay club scene. Staying drug free and celibate was the only way I could do it before I meet you. Please, can we stop talking now and you let me do what I want with-”

“Ok! Don’t ruin the mood!”

Later, the photos had been taken in a bed that had been done up with new sheets and made between loving kisses.

Sherlock blushes when he thinks about their first time and how he nicely had asked the two ladies at the little shop for the bedclothes and photos in return after the case was closed. Mr. Blue had been so happy and paid them more than they asked for.

Yes, it will be interesting to see John’s reaction to the bedclothes with his and John’s head on two pillowcases, John smiling like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

Sherlock looking lovely at him.

John’s body in snug but not to obscene red pants.

Sherlock’s bottom in dark lilac is okay he thinks.

Interesting things to have as a reminder of them becoming a couple after so many years and hard times. It will be a happy Christmas this year!


End file.
